New Life
by mth9
Summary: Rosalie has taken in a human child as her own, only to find Seth imprinted on the young one. How will the baby cope being not only brought up in a family of vampires, but being in love with a werewolf? R&R! Rated T because i'm paranoid!
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! I have a story for you! Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight . yet.**

* * *

Prologue

My feel struck the ground at sonic speed, my golden hair streaming out behind me. I glanced to my right where Emmett was running at the same speed, his muscular arms working at his side. He caught my eye, his face a mask of worry. On my left I could see Bella's terrified face pulled into a grimace. Edward ran ahead of all of us, swerving naturally through the forest and around the large trees. I heard Alice's voice, a shrill squeak of terror.

"To the left! " Edward swerved before the words even left her mouth, and we all copied his motions without question. _How far out had she gone?_ I could hear heavy steps gaining on us, it was Jacob. He must have Renesmee scream too. I could almost smell the terror running thickly through the air. Now we were all running to her rescue. Me, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Soon to be joined by Jacob.

We had been running for a long time to reach where Renesmee had screamed, and as we got closer, Edward sped up, obviously hearing her attacker's thoughts. Minutes before this, Bella had told Renesmee that we wouldn't be going back to Forks as we planned. She got upset and took off running into the woods. As we got closer I realized that we had reached the edge of a park, where a trail curved around the lake. I could see the trees thinning into a field I'm the distance and Edward ran faster than ever.

"DADDY!" I heard her scream as we cleared the trees. We saw then. Renesmee was standing in a fighting stance in front of a terrified woman, Renesmee's brown eyes were full of rage and her teeth were bared, her russet curls were messy. The woman, who looked like she was In her late 20's, was standing in front of a red stroller, tears streaming down her face, and her mouth gaping. A few feet away, a red-eyed vampire stood. HE wore a long black pea coat, and his blond hair was slicked back. He was smiling a cocky, arrogant grin at Renesmee. He crouched, a growl exiting his lips charged at her. Before Renesemee could even prepare herself, the vampire hit her with a roundhouse kick to the chest. The half vampire went soaring through the air, and I saw a flash of russet brown. Jacob caught her out of the air, and Edward and Bella rushed to him. Before any of us could make a charge to save the woman, he had taken her. She screamed, then was cut off. We all stood, silent, unsure of what to do. I could feel my stone heart breaking. She had been robbed of her life, just like me. I watched, narrowing my eyes as he dropped her, letting her crumble, then turned, slowly, and looked into the abandoned stroller. I felt a panic rising and reached out, grabbing Emmett's wrist, and spoke in a hiss.

"Grab the baby." And then I charged, I could hear everyone gasp as I

Took off, just as the vampire took the baby out of the cart. I could feel Emmett hot on my tail, I dove and took the legs out from under him, and felt him gasp, and fall. I jumped up, and Emmett had the baby in his arms, looking at me with a confused eye. I shoed him back as the strange vampire struggled to his feet. Emmett backed up, and tried to calm the baby down. Jacob had now come up behind the man, growling loudly. The blond headed vampire glared at me. And spoke in a growl with a thick accent.

"Oh now, darling, you've robbed me of my snack. You'll pay for that." And he jumped towards me.

It wasnt much of a fight, because at that exact moment, Jacob had launched himself at him, and his jaws had met with his stone skin, holding him down. His eyes rolled up to allow me the opportunity to do the killing. I took it without another thought. I reached down, and put my fingers on either side of his head, and pulled it off, a metallic screeching filling the air. I threw his head over to the side, as Jacob ripped him apart.

Edward came over then, with a match, and lit up the forest with a red flame that exploded into the sky. I watched the flames lick the darkening sky, then turned, walking to Emmett. He was cradling the baby. Emmett looked at me, Alice was standing on one side, holding Jasper's hand and smiling at me. Everyone else had gone to check on Renesmee. I held my arms out, and Emmett placed the baby in my arms. He whispered in my ear.

"What are you thinking?" And he leaned back, his golden eyes watching me. I didn't answer him, I just marveled at the infant in my arms. She had dark auburn curls and dark blue eye that were wet with tears. Her lower lip trembled as she looked up at me. Her warm skin was soft as I cradled her against my chest. I brought my hand up and brushed her curls out of her face. I hummed softly as I formulated a plan. I heard Edward move behind me.

"Rose, you can't. It won't work." He said in reply to my thoughts. I growled.

"How would you know?" I asked sharply. He Didnt say anything. I didn't take my eyes off the baby's face, watching as she slipped into a gentle sleep.

"Alice, would you…?" I asked, looking at Emmett. He smiled at me. Knowing exactly what I was thinking. I leaned against him, locked in the moment. I looked at Alice. She was out of it. A vision. I waited for a moment, the. She looked at me, a big grin on her face.

"It will work, Rose." She said. I felt a well of happiness spring up in my chest, smiling broadly. I heard feet running loudly through the forest, and Seth emerged. He had gotten bigger sinced we moved to Canada. Age a year, then frozen again. Carlisle wasnt sure what that was about, but it didn't bother him, because Seth had been frozen for the last 50 years since he stayed with us. He was breathing heavily, and he looked at Jacob.

"I got home and no one was there and I heard Jacob running so I ran after him, but I don't have another pair of shorts because I haven't been in the store in like a month so I decided I shouldn't phase, so-" his eyes came to the baby in my arms and he froze. He had a look of... Endearment I'm his eyes. I growled loudly. I knew that look. I'd seen it before on Jacob's face when he first saw Renesmee. Why do werewolves always imprint on my little ones?


	2. Chapter 1: Bad Dreams

**Okay guys. Here's chapter 1. :) Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight .**

* * *

Chapter 1

"No!" A scream left my throat in a vile screech that I couldn't possibly fathom to be coming out of any humans mouth. Let alone mine. The sheer pain and agony that filled that screech couldn't be understood unless you were there. Tears streamed down my face as cold hands held me back. I watched with red rimmed eyes as everyone I loved was ripped limb from limp. Cries of horror filled the mucky night air, accompanied by the usually calming crackling of fire. But this wasn't peaceful. This was far from it. I watched them all perish in the flames, knowing that there was nothing I could do. As much as my eyes screamed for me to look away, they were locked on the sickening sight before me, as the only Family I've ever known was slaughtered before my very eyes.

One after the other, they were brought from the line to a moldy stump in the center of a hazy field in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Fog hovered in the morning air, choking my throat, which fought for air. These terrible vampires would bring them onto the stump, and first tear each of their fingers, and toes off. Breaking them slowly, to emphasize each snap and tear. Every bit of pain they would go through. They would break them slowly, snapping and tearing limbs, until only a head was left, throwing each bit into the large fire that burned behind the executioner, who would hum merrily as he did his work. . When they reached this stage, the Executioner would wipe his hands on his black pants, and cross to wooden table full of torture tools. He would lift a sharp, wodden object from the table, and cross back to his victim. Here, he would drive a stake straight through the skull of his victim. A deafening crack would echo in the morning air each and every time.

They kept the heads, though. As a token of their accomplishments. Mangled faces, contorted in shrieks of terror and ferocity. Lips curled to reveal perfect white teeth. Eyes were dead, rolled into the backs of their now useless skulls, exposing pearls of milky white, never to see again. The misery was clear, and I could see Esme in the back of the line, crying tears that would never come out of her golden eyes. She screamed in pain as her children were slaughtered before her. They'd put her in the back so she could see every one. Like me, she couldn't do anything. She just stood, held on each arm by burly men, their red eyes vicious and hungry for this torture. They all wore white capes, and black masks over their stone faces, red eyes alone shining through. They stood in a long line, each holding another member of my family. The executioner finished placing Edwards now dead head on a table, next to Bella's and Renesmee's. Along with Carlisle's, Jake's, and Seth's, and my father's. The only one's left were Jasper, Alice, Esme, and my mother.

One of the biggest vampires was holding my Mother. Her golden hair was ratted as she struggled against him, her lips pulled back, snarling endlessly. He pulled her forward with a jolt, and pulled her up onto the tree stump, forcing her down onto her knees. She fell with a loud knock, looking up and snarling at her captor. He rammed his fist into her head and she slumped forward. She sat up straight though, as the executioner approached, humming his merry little tune. I screamed again and again as he got closer and closer to my mother, more tears slipping down my face in a landslide. I screamed and shrieked and struggled against their immovable arms. Until a stone hand was shoved over my mouth, stopping my screaming, and knocking a tooth out. I winced, and collapsed into their arms, crying. My mother's eyes met mine, and they spoke. _I'm sorry_. They said. I wanted to run to her, for her to pull me into her strong arms and stroke my hair. I wanted her to reassure me that everything was alright. That we were going to be okay. But she never did. I watched in anguish as she was ripped limb from limb. And I watched, as they drove a stake through her head. And as they did, her eyes never left mine. A loud crack filled the forest.

* * *

"Audrey! Audrey, wake up honey! You're okay, wake up, mommy's here!" A honey smooth voice broke me from my deep sleep. A voice so welcome to my dazed mind that I opened my eyes and flung myself against her. I felt a sob shake my shoulders as I felt her cold arms wrap around me gently. She hushed me, petting my bedhead, humming a lullaby. I felt my sobs weakening. I tried to process what I had just seen. That was the worst nightmare I'd had in a long, long time. I thought I'd gotten better, but apparently I was wrong. I leaned away from my mother, and steadied my breathing. I wiped my eyes, and looked up at her. Her golden eyes met mine, and she leaned forward, kissing my forehead.

"You were screaming, kiddo. You woke everyone within earshot. Edward ran down and told me to wake you right away. Rose tried but you wouldn't wake for a good fifteen minutes. Seth's outside. He wants to see you." My father murmered all of this to me from the doorway, as my mother ran her fingers through my hair, and I stared at my hands in my lap, sweat pouring down my face. Edward must have seen my dream. Maybe he had a better idea on how these thoughts had gotten into my mind. I made a mental notion to talk to him. But right now I had to see Seth. He would be terrified. I nodded, and pushed the silk blankets off of me, throwing my feet off the bed. Rose had retreated to Emmett's side, and they watched me through the concerned eyes of parents. I stood, and swayed a little, and they were both at my side in an instant, steadying me.

"Are you sure you want to go see him right now? He can wait until morning." Mother said to me, her thumbs tapping together. She had a particular dislike for the werewolves (Jacob and Seth) that I couldn't place. Seth had imprinted on my when I was just a baby and my mother saved me from a rogue vampire that had killed my birth mother 15 years ago, though, so she couldn't do much to make him leave. But she did her best. Seth and Jacob weren't allowed in out little Victorian house that The rest of the family had put together for us when I came along. It was fancy and clean, just how my mother liked it. She hated the smell of werewolves, so she used that as her excuse. But I had a feeling that wasn't the real reason.

"No, I'm okay. Plus he'll probably break in if I don't go tell him I'm alright." I said, picking up a pony tail holder off the white nightstand, and pulling my long auburn hair into a pony tail. I didn't guess Seth would mind my bedhead, but I was still self conscious. I put some slippers on, and headed out of my room, my parents watching me go, whispering to each other. I rolled my eyes, then shivered as another image of them being brutally murdered fluttered through my head.

I walked down the halway, moonlight flittering thorugh the many windows. I reached the front door, and opened it slowly, cold winter air greeting me. It was November. I stuck my head out, and sure enough, Seth was sitting on the stairs to the patio. When the door opened, he jumped up, and ran over to me. His arms were around me in a second, and I leaned into his warmth. I hugged him back, remembering the sight of his head being torn from the rest of him. I hugged tighter and he kissed the top of my head.

"What happened, Aud?" He asked me quietly, and I shuddered against him. He pulled me closer, and rocked slightly. I breathed in his sweet scent, and closed my eyes.

"I had a nightmare." I whispered. He pulled back to look into my eyes. I opened them and saw concern in his warm brown irises. He touched his forehead to mine, and looked at me.

"It's okay, it was just a dream. We're all okay. I promise." He whispered to me. He always told me this when I had nightmares. I breathed shakily, and nodded against him, cherishing his heat. I pulled him into a hug again, and then I felt my feet leave the ground as he cradled me like a baby and sat back on the steps, with me in his lap. He hummed the same lullaby my mother had hummed, and rocked back and forth. Back and forth. I could feel my eyes drooping, and then, as I felt his lips meet my forehead, I drifted into an easy, dreamless sleep.


End file.
